


Lost in Time

by W01FS0NG



Series: Avengers oneshots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Doubke Steve, F/F, Mini Tony Stark - Freeform, double bucky, time travel is a bitch, you get stuck during WW II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: You were recruited onto the Avenger's team by Natasha. One day, on a mission there just so happened to be a time machine.





	Lost in Time

The Avengers have been after HYDRA for forever. It certainly didn't help when they infiltrated SHIELD. However, the Avengers were able to pull through everything that was thrown at them. They even gained a few members along the way, including (y/n). Actually, you were brought into the team by Natasha. She was conducting a solo mission. The x-assassin found you in one of the cells hed in the small facility. By the magic of science, you were a test tube baby as well as given the super soldier serum. You were their next super assassin. 

It took a while, but you were finally able to join Natasha and the rest of the Avengers. Everyone was nice, save for Tony. Although, Tony kept telling you that you looked familiar to him and couldn't quite place it. Steve greeted you like an old friend as well. Which was certainly strange. You explained to them that you had never met any of them before, so, they excepted that it was probably your grandmother they had met.

Then, you met Bucky. He was also very surprised to see you. You explained what the same thing you had to Tony and Steve to Bucky. The two of you established a very tight bond. You healed with each other. Had either of you not been there, or any of the other science experiments for that matter, none of your recoveries would have gone quite as swiftly. As more time went on, that bond with Bucky grew into something more. You guys were already inseparable,  you just had to make it official.

 

Then, one day, during a mission, everything changed. The mission took place in the mountains somewhere in Utah. This facility was bigger than most of them. There were cells filed with... people from the past? Neither Steve nor Bucky could believe it, and those guys couldn't believe that one of their friends had a metal arm. Needless to say, they were able to guide us to the center of the building.

Just like every other facility, HYDRA was committing nefarious acts. It took a while, but, you finally got to the lab. Somehow, they were able to make a fricken time machine. A FRICKEN TIME MACHINE. 

Red Skull was there. So was Struker. There were more armed HYDRA agents in this part of the building than any other part. After a while, they were stopped. Skull was kicked back into the open portal the time machine had created. A bunch of Steve and Bucky's friends was able to return back as well, probably to try and finish Skull off in their own timeline.

You tried to shut it down, but got sucked into god knows where. After which, the portal shut down. You must have been brought to completely different places, however, because where you landed was the military base Steve was trained at. Next, it all clicked. This is why Steve, Bucky, and Tony thought they knew you.

You were found hiding in the forest by none other than pre-assassin Buck Barnes. At first, they thought you were a spy. You couldn't mess with the timeline, so you told everyone lies, and did some things here and there.

After a long time had passed, you had become a great help to the American Army. At first, you hid your Super-Soldier abilities, but then you only showed it to the people you trusted: Peggy, and Bucky.

At some point, you met Steve as well as Howard Stark. At some other point, you were able to meet little Tony Stark. He was actually sort of cute. 

You let Steve freeze, and you let Bucky fall off the train. You had to, to save the timeline. You were never rescued by the Avengers in the future. Guess the time machine was busted, so, you waited it out.

 

The Avengers visited you in a retirement home. It was a month or so after you had disappeared. You were 114. 

At first, you didn't recognize them. Your memory had become a bit spotty, as it should with age. But then they said something you always said. A phrase that Bucky and Steve got to know twice over: Trust everyone, just not the demon inside you.

You died the next morning. There was a big funeral held for your passing.


End file.
